45 Minutes Is Enough!
by SpaceManStu-JustAnother
Summary: 45 minutes in math. With my favorite teacher. Mr. Takahashi. Full Summary inside!
1. Class, Come and Go!

HI! Back again with another story. If some people think I'm Uka-Chan well don't think that. I'm Uka-Chans Brother. She set up my profile I will fix it soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Full Summary- 45 minutes in math. With my fav teacher. Mr. Takahashi. He's a half-demon of course! I'm so glad I got left back in 12th grade 5 times. I'm 24 and he's 25. Just right for me. I even have him for after school turdering. He's an addiction.  
All the other girls are all over him. Jealousy sucks, don't it? But I think he likes me back. He only lets me call him by his real name. When other girls do, he scolls at them. He says I'm special. My name is Kagome, and this is my story!

Things you need to know!

*Miroku and Sango are not in this story! If you want me to make one based on this story, Review!*

Kagome: 24 (Student)  
Mr. Takahashi: 25 (Teacher)  
Mr. Myoga: 37 (Princeabl)  
Kikyou: 16 (Student)

Kagome lives alone.  
Mr. Takahashi lives alone.  
Kikyou lives with her father.  
Mr. Myoga... do you really want to know?

Stage 1: Class, Come and Go!

Monday Homeroom (For 15 minutes)  
Math Social Studies Science Lunch Health Japanese Gym

Tuesday Homeroom Gym Math Japanese Lunch Science Social Studies Health

Wedesday Homeroom Social Studies Health Math Lunch Science Gym Japanese

Thursday Homeroom Japanese Gym Science Lunch Social Studies Health Math

Friday Homeroom (For an Hour)  
Science Health Lunch (They go home at 12:20 every Friday)

Kagome POV

My Classes! I love Mondays; 'cause math comes first, hate Thursdays; 'causmath comes last! Ah. Todays Monday, June 1st.  
Its Summer month! Its going to be 95 degress today! I'm wearing a cute summer dress that ends up to my knees!  
Eppp!

DING DING!

Normal POV

Kagome walked to her first class. Her fav class.

She walked in. "Good morning, Mr. Takahashi!" Kagome said.  
"Good mornin' Kags." Kagome looked at him in shock.  
Did he just call me Kags?  
"You like the new name?" He asked with a smirk.  
Huh?  
Whats the sudden change?  
Kagome walked to her desk in the back. Mr. Takahashi followed her. "Kags, meet me in the lunchroom today for after school. I wanna do something different." He whispered into her ear.  
"But-" He cut her off...  
"Okay class! Today we are going to learn about Graphing Quadratic Functions!" He walked to the front. He turned his head and winked at her.  
She knew her face was red, she just knew it!

"Your 'Do Now' is to find 0.5% as a fraction!" (Review if you know the answer!)

Oh well might as well get it over with! Kagome thought.

If I get at LEAST 5 Reviews I will continue a story. Then no more of me asking for Reviews!


	2. Will You Go Out With Me?

Back sorry I took too long.

Enjoy

* * *

The last bell rung. Kagome rushed to her locker. "Hey Kagome, you coming outside?" One of Kagome's friends; Eri, asked.

"No, sorry I got after school."

Kagome walked to the lunchroom. Kagome would always go outside then go back in for after school.

_I must wonder what he is planning!_ Kagome thought. When she arrived at the lunchroom. Mr. Takahashi was standing with his arms crossed and a basket next to him. He was wearing a white T- Shirt and baggy pants. He likes staying in style so his pants were a _little_ sagging.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"You haven't called me that in a while." He said.

Kagome blushed.

_Inuyasha _picked up the basket and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something." He opened the lunchroom door.

The tables were folded and put to the side. The floor was mopped. (Finally!)

There was little candles in a circle and in the middle was a blanket.

"Inuyasha? What is this?" Kagome asked. Her hand was covering her mouth.

"This is where our first date is going to be." He said with a charming smirk.

He pulled her to the blanket; careful enough so they wouldn't get burned by the fire.

He sat her down, then him, himself.

"Inuyasha, what is this for?"

"Didn't I already tell you? This is our first date!" He was getting stuff out of the basket.

"Wait? A date?" He looked at her. He put down whatever was in his hands and put her hands in his.

"Kagome, ever since we started the school year, and I saw you, I fell head over heels for you. Like I was back in high school…"

Kagome almost had tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha? You were in high school with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's how many times you got left back." They both chuckled.

Inuyasha put his hand out to her right cheek.

"Kagome Takashi, will you be my girl?"

Her tears were coming down her face. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb to whip them away.

"Mhmm." She closed her eyes, and shook her head yes.

"What was that?" Inuyasha smirked.

"…" She murmured something.

"Huh?" He smiled.

"Yes, Damnit, yes!" She shouted.

With his hands still on her cheek he pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed him back.

_OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M KISSING MY TEACHER! _Kagome thought.

He put her into his lap.

_Lets take some steps._ Inuyasha thought.

He lick her lips for an entrance. She waited for a while and opened her mouth. His tongue discovered her mouth. It was a new thing to him.

He reached into her shirt and then… Kagome broke away.

"Inuyasha I'm ready for this yet!" She shouted.

He looked at her.

_Man._

"Its okay, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He said with a warm smile. She blushed and looked down and back up and said, "Can I stay here , I mean on your lap?"

"Sure." He then grabbed a plate and made her sandwich.

_Is this going to be for real?_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
